Thranduil and his wife
by teamtolkien
Summary: A story about Thranduil and what I think his wife will be like and how there is just him and Legolas


bChapter 1 the marriage

I stood there looking at herself in the mirror; "I really can't believe what I look like" I said, my white silk dress spreading across the floor around her like a moon lit lake utterly beautiful. I wore a golden tiara perfectly straight on my long brown hair pale skin glowing .I look and felt like a bride. A slight cough came from the door way and I spun on my heels "Lindir" I squealed running into his open arms tears starting to gather in my eyes "why are you so sad my sister" he ask in a wispier moving my head for me to look at him "this is the most happy day of your life is it not? What is wrong?" he asked me again wiping tears away from my weeping eyes "yes it is it`s just I wish Ada and Nana were here I miss them, I am happy I just no offence but I always pictured Ada walking me down the ale" "None taken Ada and Nana loved you they loved us both and they couldn`t help what happened to them. the Orcs they are foul creachers please don`t get upset you know how worried Thranduil gets if do". He held me at arms lenghth before giving me a long hug "you look beautiful I mean look at you, my little sister all grown up, come on lets go."

We walk along the hall towards the chapel before we got there I looped my arm with his he looked down at me with a reassuring smile "ready" he said looking at me his eyes full of pride "ready" I say, kissing him on the cheek just as the doors were opening, and my heart skipped a beat. At the end of the ale stood Thranduil who turned around as soon as he saw me his face lit up with a white shiny smile. When me and Lindir got to him I turned and hugged Lindir then Thranduil shook his hand and picked up one of mine," you look beautiful he whispered" in my ear making my whole body tingle "thank you" I whisper back. After we exganged vows came the words I`ve been waiting all day to hear "you may now kiss the bride" and we did. he rested both his hands on my waist and I put one hand on his neck and the other one on one of his broad shoulders. When we broke the kiss we went on to the grand hall to dance and have food.

We walked together hand in hand and I rested my head on his upper arm, he looked down and smiled tracing my jaw line moving up to my cheeks "Lindir looked nice" he finely said "yes he did he is a good brother" Thranduil smiled again "yes he is a great brother will he be playing tonight you know how I love it" I giggle a little "I do hope so my love but you also know he gets a little shy" we both laugh as we enter the grand hall, and sit at the top of the table. After we eat we all start to dance.

Me and Thranduil start first we both drift into a slow waltz. "I can`t dance" I say almost falling over "don't worry I won't let anything bad happen to you trust me" he whispered putting his nose on my neck kissing it slightly. We walked off the dance floor and sat down on a deserted table still holding hands when Lord Elrond and Lady Galadriel came to congratulate us. "Freeya would you like to dance" asked Lord Elrond outstretching his hand "very well if the king allows me" I chuckle tacking his hand "of course he said but only one dance" Me and Lord Elrond took our positions on the dance floor relived to find he was not a good dancer. "Do you think you will have an elf ling" Lord Elrond asked eyes glinting faint smile on his face "oh I don`t know we`ve not really talked about it to be honest, but I would love to be a mother`" I answered nearly tripping over his foot. "You would make a wonderful Nana Freeya" he said with a smile. I was lightly tapped on the shoulder by Haldir asking if I would dance "yes of course thank you Lord Elrond for the dance and the lovely compliment" I said before dancing off with Haldir. "It`s been a long time since I`ve seen you without armour" I giggled trying not to trip Haldir laughed "well he said this is not a battle is it" he replied in his deep voice, When the dance ended I walked over to Thranduil who was talking to Lindir, both were laughing. "What's so funny" I asked not getting an answer just Thranduil dragging me away for another dance.

When the party ended me and Thranduil walked back to our chambers "Thranduil" I asked shyly "yes" he said looking down and put some stray hair behind my ear "well it`s just that Lord Elrond asked me if... well... we would have any elflings and well will we ever?" I said looking up at him. "What and ruin all this" he replied putting both his hands on my thin stomach smirking slightly. I blushed and held his arm. "I do hope so my dear but not right know it would be too soon" he then soothed kissing my forehead.

**Chapter 2 telling Thranduil**

**A few months later**

I woke up in Thranduils arms he was still asleep so I slid out of the bed but felt sick so I ran into the toilet and was . "Freeya what's wrong are you ok in there" I heard Thranduil call from outside the door. "I`m fine I`ve just been sick I`ll go to the healers now" I called back. I walked out and got changed but before I left Thranduil said "Freeya Lord Elrond and Lindir are coming today they will be here soon so don`t be late ok" "ok" I said back.

"What no that's not possible or is it is" I gasped my hands going straight to my stomach "I`m afraid so you are pregnant" she said. I thanked her and walked away as I turned the corner Thranduil crashed into me "oh here you are they have come quick follow me". We both stood at the entrance until Lord Elrond and Lindir arrived. When they did I ran to Lindir and flung my arms around his neck.

We all sat at the table eating it was my favourite, soup and ladmis bread but I just wasn't hungry Thranduil just looked at me and said it a smug voice "honestly Freeya isn't it you that is always telling everybody not to leave so much food and look, you've hardly eaten anything". I suddenly got up and ran out towards my bedroom crying all the way, Lindir court up with me and gave me a hug. "I don`t know how to tell him" I sobbed "tell who what" he asked looking worried "Thranduil" I sniffed "what do you need to tell him" he asked "that I`m... Pregnant" I sobbed and cried into his chest. "You tell him like that" said a deep voice. It was Thranduil "I`m so sorry my love it was only a joke" he said softly putting put hands on my stomach "I love you I`m so happy" he soothed "but will you still love me even when I`m fat "I giggled? "Of course I will "he chuckled slightly. "Thranduil I`m scared" I said starting to cry again resting my head on his shoulders "Don`t be, you will be a wonderful nana and I promise that I will look after you no matter what" he said kissing me on my cheek I looked up at him and smiled at him "And you will make a wonderful Ada the best ever" I cut in before kissing him.

**Being pregnant**

A few months later I woke in the middle of the night due to pain in my stomach Thranduil sat up "what's wrong my dear" he asked looking worried "I..." is all I could say because I knew that the baby was kicking so I took one of his hands and placed it on my stomach were the kicks were coming from. "Oh my" he whispered tears in eyes. The baby kicked harder and I grabbed hold of Thranduils night shirt "He does know how to kick doesn`t he" Thranduil whispered again holding my hand with hi s spear one his other still on my belly. We both lied back down and I moved closer to Thranduil his hand still were I put it."I love you" we both said at the same time, and then sleep got the better of me.

Every day I seem to grow bigger and bigger I moan at Thranduil but he just says he like me like this. One day the baby was kicking really hard so I walked in the garden singing to the baby but it was no use, I sat down and started to cry. "Freeya are you ok my love" Thranduil said sitting next to me his summer crown of flowers smelling sweet he held my hand and I moved closer to him still crying "what is it Freeya please I feel so helpless when you cry so" he said softly twirling a piece of my hair. "the baby he`s kicking hard and it hurts" I gasp as the baby kicks even harder, Thranduil pleases one hand on my stomach and smiles but sees me wince with pain and snapped out of it "I`m no heeler but have you tried singing" he said rubbing my stomach I nodded my head and put one of my hands on his. When all of a sudden he started to sing he sang quite low and nudged me to join in and when I did the baby stopped kicking so hard. At the end of our song we kissed, Thranduil broke the kiss and stood up helping me as well he kissed me again but my stomach got in the way. "Why can't I be thin like you" I said to Thranduil putting a hand on his flat chest, he looked down and smiled "because I watch what I eat" he laughed poking me.

I opened my bedroom door to find Thranduil already there, I walked in just as Thranduil was taking his robes of I stood behind him and kissed his neck he jump a little in surprise but turned and smiled at me handing me his robes they were heavy "how do you wear these all day" I ask him "well a king has to look his best and I'm not that week I will have you know" he said rubbing my stomach for a second then took off his shirt leaving him shirtless I could now see I had just asked a silly question because of the muscles that were inches away from me. I reached out and traced his biceps and triceps on his arms and kissed along his neck. He slipped on a long night shirt and slithered into the bed and looked at me, I could feel myself going red but wriggled out of my dress and before I could put on my night gown Thranduil was next to me. He was staring at my stomach looking worried and I knew why I looked down and saw red lines all over my stomach, I pushed his hand away and turned to put on my night gown. "Weight what are those" he said pulling me around to him "there... stretch marks Thranduil, the baby is growing so my skin is having to stretch, its just happening a little fast that`s all" I said putting a hand to his cheek "do they hurt I will call for a heeler if they do" he said touching one of the marks I shook my head "no they don`t it means the babies healthy please calm down" and with that he got back in bed and I slid my night gown over my head. And got in next to him I put my head on his chest and he stroked the back of my neck and I fell asleep in that position.

**Chapter 3 The birth**

Lord Elrond and Lindir came to Mirkwood when there were only a few days to my due date. Lord Elrond is the best healer in all of middle earth, and Thranduil wanted only the best for this. We both stood next to the gates Thranduil stood behind me both hands on my stomach his now usual pose. When Lord Elrond and Lindir arrived I moved out of the position I was in and greeted the lord before turning to Lindir. He gave me a long hug before saying "May I" looking at my stomach with exited eyes "of course you can you don`t have to ask your my brother" I answered placing one of his big hands were the baby was kicking. He didn`t say anything just looked at me his eyes full of pride and awe. "quite magical isn`t it" Thranduil said placing a hand on Lindirs shoulder "Yes it is your majesty quite magical" "Freeya why don't you take Lindir to the garden we will be eating out there I just need to talk to Lord Elrond" Thranduil said kissing my forehead "ok" I said turning and lead Lindir out to the garden. "So Lindir is there a special she-elf back in Rivendale?" I asked teasingly "Oh no not yet" he replied blushing. "Ow..." I gasped as pain flew through my body emidlatly one hand shot to my stomach my other to Lindirs hand. "Freeya ore you ok" he asked looking down at me "I don't know the ow... ". He sat me down on a large rock and put both hands on my stomach, to see if I was ok, I started to cry when another pain came. He held my hand tighter going white with fear. "Lindir go and get Thranduil and Lord Elrond...ow tell them what happened" "ok you stay there" he called as he ran back the way we came. Then my waters broke and I could see Thranduil running towards me "Freeya don't worry I`m here It`s going to be ok just breath"

Thranduil carried me into the medical wing looking as worried and as scared as me. Every step he took shot more and more pain through me. when we got there a nurse took him and Lindir away. "Where is she taking him" I asked Lord Elrond in-between cries of pain, "you are in labour there are no men allowed apart from healers my dear" he said getting medicine for me "What no I want him here I need him please aaaaaa" I screamed at the lord as another contraption came. "very well bring him in" he said to one of the nurses and he came running in and knelt beside me stroking my cheeks with his hands and holding my hand, another contraption came and I screamed into Thranduils chest. "It`s ok your doing great keep pushing" he said "I can see the head keep going Freeya" Lord Elrond said placing a hand on my stomach. I gripped Thranduils hand harder crying with all the pain I screamed again; this time Thranduil wrapped his arms around me and whispered in my ear "We`ve not talked about baby names have we" I know he is only trying to help but I kept crying but nodded my head. "Don't cry please, I hate seeing you upset this is a happy time soon we will be holding our child" he said again in my ear. I nodded again "One more push Freeya just one more" and with a scream of pain I heard crying that wasn`t mine "well done you both have a son" Lord Elrond told us "What should we call him" I asked Thranduil who already had hold of him, he gave him to me and said "how about Legolas are own little green leaf" "I like Legolas it`s lovely, Thranduil will you get Lindir" Thranduil smiled nodded and walked to the door. I heard a laugh and Lindir walked in he came over to me and the tiny Legolas and sighed happily "do you want to hold him?" I offered "Yes please" he said In a quiet voice and gently held the sleeping baby "he`s beautiful so beautiful have you got a name" he asked rocking Legolas in his arms softly as he could "yes we have named him Legolas" Thranduil cut in "your little green leaf it suits him" he said handing Legolas back to Thranduil "Thank you" he said giving the little bundle back to me. I stoked his nose and he woke "sorry little one I didn't mean to wake you" I soothed and with that he went back to sleep.

**Chapter 4 Legolas says his first words**

A few months later I walked into Thranduils thrown room carrying Legolas who was wide awake, looking around at everything; he was curious for such a tiny elf. "Ah Freeya, Legolas" he called kissing me and taking Legolas out of my grasp. Legolas emidlatly started to grab for Thranduils hair he laughed then winced in pain as Legolas pulled on a peace, "ow little one do you mind?" he smirked and kissed his little head. "Ada" came a little voice from the bundle Thranduil was holding "Ada" it came again "he said your name Thranduil" I gasped I a little upset he didn't say Nana. "He did oh my boy I`m so proud of you" he said smile going from ear to ear. "Nana" Legolas said next looking at me tears of happiness came to my eyes and Thranduil came to hug me Legolas in the middle playing with our hair "ow not again" Thranduil said looking at the tiny baby I giggled and kissed Thranduils cheek. He closed his eyes and smiled leaning down to kiss my neck.

**Chapter 5 Legolas growing up**

"Legolas" I called looking in every room "Legolas come now your uncle Lindir will be here soon" I called again, finally looking in mine and Thranduils chambers and smiled. There in the centre of the room stood the little elf with one of his Adas crowns on his little blonde head. "Nana" he squeaked and ran to hug my legs, I looked down at the 5 year old elf and giggled "Oh look at you" I said "you better take that off before your Ada sees" but it was too late I heard a chuckle at the door and Thranduil walked in shaking his head "oh dear what have we here" he said and tickled Legolas he shrieked with laughter and ran to me and I began to tickled him as well "quick my queen get this little elf I think he will taste very nice in a pie what do you think" Thranduil said in a low orc voice "yes my king of course" I said back trying to copy his tone still tickling Legolas . "No you will never get me catch me if you can" he called running down the hall. Thranduil laughed and followed him running past a few maids nearly knocking them over, I began to run as well catching up to Thranduil he reached out to hold my hand and stopped to walk. When we got to the main gate we could see Legolas waiting for us jumping up and down waving at Lindir who was just coming over the bridge on his white horse. When he dismounted Legolas threw himself at Lindir who wasn't quite ready for it and got knocked over by small elfling, "hello Legolas my you've grown" he said picking himself up Legolas still clinging on "hello uncle I've missed you" he said hugging Lindir even harder. Lindir put Legolas down and turned to Thranduil "sorry about that he gets a little exited" he said shaking Lindirs hand "it`s ok it`s just lovely to see him" he said looking at the little elf tugging on hid tunic to show him around or to play a game. "Lindir" I said hugging him softer than Legolas. "Thank you for coming I do miss you when you're not here" I said breaking the hug, "you're welcome and I miss you too" he said back being pulled away by Legolas who wanted to give Lindir another tour of the palace.

I laughed and turned to Thranduil putting my hand on his strong muscular chest resting my head just above it; he wrapped his arms around me and sighed "what are we ever going to do with him". "Oh I don't know teach him a hobby" I sighed back "that's it tomorrow me and Lindir will teach him how to use a bow and arrow" he said quite proudly "wait you do know Lindir has never used a bow and arrow" I said, he looked a little amused "then I will just have to teach him too, or he could teach Legolas the lute" he replied grinning.

The next morning I walked past the garden to find Lindir Legolas and Thranduil all lined up shooting arrows at targets. As I walked closer Legolas turned around and shouted "look Nana look" and let go of the arrow. It came flying toward me I was too surprised to do anything but luckily Legolas was quite weak and the arrow landed a few feet away from my own. "Legolas no what did I tell you about only facing the targets Nana could have go hurt you silly elfling" Thranduil boomed at him then marched over to me to see if I was ok. "I`m sorry Nana I only wanted to show you" Legolas said starting to cry. "Oh Legolas I`m fine just be more careful next time" I said wiping his tears away, giving him a hug. "I think that's enough for one day now go with Lindir he will teach you the lute" Thranduil said crouching down to his height putting a hand on his little shoulder "you did well today your better than your uncle anyway" he said again looking at Lindir who laughed at the remark and nodded his head "yes your majesty I was quite awful if there was ever a war I would be the first to die." He said leading Legolas to the grand hall.

A few hours later Legolas ran into me "Ada, Nana Lindir asked if you could come and watch me play the lute"

We both sat and watched Legolas play the lute every time he made a mistake his little face would go red with worry, when he did that my heart ached and a squeeze Thranduils hand tight. As soon as he had finished Legolas came running to us we were both clapping "did I do ok" he asked shyly "Oh you were wonderful my green leaf" Thranduil said scooping him up hugging him "it was beautiful" I agreed smiling at him. Lindir came over to us and said that he had to leave soon. "When will you be coming back" I asked him sadly "oh I think me and Lord Elrond the twins and Arwen are coming for Legolas birthday" he said "so in a few weeks then" Thranduil said shaking Lindirs Hand "yes" Lindir said and turned to leave. Legolas ran after him and Lindir stopped to pick him up and spun him around before mounting his horse and galloped away.

The next day or so I felt ill again so I went to the heelers and was overjoyed to find out I was pregnant once more. I wanted to tell Thranduil but thought it could wait a few days until Legolases birthday so I could them both as a surprise.

_**Legolas 6**__**th**__** birthday**_

The day before Legolases 6th birthday me and Thranduil and two guards went to decorate part of Mirkwood forest for his party as Legolas was having lessons today we thought it would be a good time. Me and Thranduil sheared an elk and the two guards had 1 but were carrying decorations, we stopped at the water fall and all split up to look at the surrounding space. I walked along the water's edge both my hands on my stomach thinking of the baby and how much Legolas would like a sibling. I Kept walking and heard talking "we were meant to split up" I said turning around thinking it was Thranduil. But there in front of me was an orc it had a long knife in its hand and was coming closer to me I ran as fast as I could back towards the elks screaming for Thranduil I was almost there I could see them the elks but I fell on a rock and screamed for Thranduil again I could hear his calls and the guards running there armour clanging but then pain flew through me I looked at the orc who had collapsed on the ground an arrow in his head then I turned to person who shot the arrow it was Thranduil I tried to stand but my legs were paralyzed and gave way he came running to me white with fear, only then did I look at myself and found the knife just below my were my lungs should be blood everywhere. The baby was the first thing I could think of then pain spread threw me and I noticed the type of blade that orc used (a mortal shaft)

Thranduil knelt beside me tears falling down his face "Thranduil don't" I said wiping his tears away I knew that my life was ending and I wanted my last moments to be happy "Freeya I`m going to take the knife out, it will hurt but it`s the only way" he said propping me up in his arms "no please we both know doing that will do nothing just let this be please I beg you" I whisper my breath shallow because of the pain, new tears fell down his face the guards came and knelt down to "one of you go back to the pace and tell a healer to meet us half way here" Thranduil ordered I could hear the worry in his voice. He lifted me up in his arms and sat on the elk telling the guard that was still here to lead the elk gently along, I was in so much pain because of the knife I knew the orc had used a mortal shaft and there wasn't much time left. Thranduil was ripping bits off his shirt to soak up the blood but it was no use "stop just leave it Thranduil just talk to me please" I said reaching for his cheek "no you have to let me help you I won't let you die" he said and some of his tear drops fell onto me just were the baby was "Thranduil" I started but pain shot threw me again and I screamed "Freeya no what's wrong" he said in a shaky voice placing a hand on my stomach were the baby was I started to cry and said "I know now is not a good time to tell you but the other day I found out I was pregnant again I was waiting until tomorrow to tell you and Legolas" Thranduil looked down at me and let new tears fall his whole body was shaking. He rubbed his thumbs along my cheeks still crying I wiped his tears away and tried to sit up "listen to me we both know I don't have long so just promise me two things" I was crying now but not from pain from what I was going to say. "What anything" he said his face was going whiter by the second "please Thranduil find love again I don't want you to be alone" I whispered my voice was almost gone "no I love you and no one no one could ever replace you ever" he said shocked and cried letting the tears fall "and I love you" I said kissing him on the neck "but always love Legolas" I whispered again "I will always love Legolas what do mean by that" he replied even more upset "because ... Because grief does funny things to some people" I said and ...

**The next part of the story is told by Thranduil**

"Freeya ... No please wake up don't leave me don't I love you" I shouted chocking on my words with tears. The healer was here and told me she was dead I couldn't believe it my queen, my love my best friend was dead and there was nothing in my power I could do to bring her back. I was now on my own with her in one of the heeler's rooms all I can do is cry. If only I was faster I could have stopped all of this. I wish it was me not her she didn't deserve this. She lay on the bed white as snow because of all the blood loss she looked asleep peaceful and calm but she wasn't she was gone she wasn't here, and that thought made me want to cry again but I couldn't I had to be strong she wouldn`t want this at all. I stood up and walked towards her and gently kissed her on the forehand then noticed the tiny bump on her stomach, tears came to my eyes and I softly kissed the bump thinking about the baby I would never get to see and put both of her hands there as if she was asleep.

I walked out of the room and up the stairs to Legolas he would have just finished his lessons for the day so would be in his room. I opened the door to find him sat on his bed drawing a picture, "Ada" he squeaked and ran to me smiling and gave me his picture , straight away I could tell who it was it was me sat on my throne and Legolas was next to me and Freeya was next to him holding both our hands. Even in this picture she looked lovely she was smiling and wearing her favourite colour blue. "Legolas I need to tell you something" I said in a stern voice he looked worried but nodded his head "Legolas this morning Nana was hurt very hurt and the heelers couldn`t help her ... she died a few hours ago" I told him trying not to cry. Legolas ran to me and buried his face in my robes and cried after a while I crouched down to his level and said "your Nana loved you with all her heart and she still does so always remember that Legolas" "yes Ada" he whimpered and started to cry again "please don't cry my little green leaf Nana would hate to see you so upset" I said again lifting him up I walked down the corridor and told a guard to gather the all the elf's of Mirkwood into the grand hall. I carried Legolas down to dining room for something to eat but he said he wasn't hungry "you must eat Legolas I will be back soon so if you wish you may wait for me and we shall eat together" I said "yes Ada I will like that" he said back giving me a hug and sat at the huge table.

I walked in the grand hall and sat in my throne until everyone had arrived. When they had I stood up and announced. "Elf`s of Mirkwood I`m sorry to inform you all but your queen has died today this afternoon of an orc attack there will be news of the funeral soon". Everyone looked sad and some started to cry but I stood there blinking back tears and walked back to Legolas letting tears fall feeling empty inside.

Legolas was still sat in the chair he was in when I left I could tell he was crying "get some food for us please" I asked a maid walking past I sat next to Legolas and carefully lifted him on to my knees he was still crying and hid his face away from me, this made my heart ache because I didn't know what to do, if Freeya would have been here she have done something but I just sat there and let him cry. "Ada I`m tied please May I go to bed" he asked in a shy quite voice "yes green leaf but you must eat something first" I said looking at him. He looked much like me with his blue eyes and long blonde hair even his pale skin was mine there was very little of Freeya. Tears weld up in my eyes but I blinked them back, the maid put down a plate of food for both of us and I sat Legolas back on his seat. After he had finished eating I carried him back to his room he cried some of the way but I sang to him softly and he fell asleep head resting on my shoulders.


End file.
